ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mysterious Device
Plot Two ships are booming through, breaking the sound barrier. One ship is blue and has some sort of an aero-dynamic shape. The other ship towers over the smaller one, with a red, orange and brownish-black color scheme. Three aliens, two male and one female, in special suits are looking at a silver tube in the middle of the ship. (Male Alien): The ship won't be able to hold its ground any longer. We can't send it anywhere, and we can't give it to him. (Female Alien): Take hold of it, Labrid. I'll hold Vilgax off until you and Patelliday get to safety. (Male Alien/Labrid): Agreed, and that's Magisters Labrid and Patelliday. (Magister Patelliday): Whenever you're ready, Xylene. Xylene exits the ship and uses her telekinetic powers to levitate the other ship in the air. She then uses all her power to direct the ship to nothing but plain space. A green alien is in his throne, holding on the arms as the ship is about to crash. (Alien): What happened to the systems? A black and white alien approaches him. (Alien 2): Master Vilgax, the systems were destroyed when the Plumber used her telekinesis. I apologize. (Vilgax): Don't apologize, do something! The ship crashes on a planet. Vilgax and the alien from earlier emerge from the ship. (Vilgax): Pathetic Plumbers! I shall gain the Omnitrix, no matter the stakes! Psyphon, go forth and retrieve the Omnitrix from those worthless insects. If you fail to do so, you will perish. (Psyphon): Yes, sir. I will not fail you. He flies off. Magister Labrid, Xylene (who has entered offscreen) and Magister Patelliday are discussing something. (Magister Labrid): We have to get the Omnitrix in safe hands. Suddenly, the ship starts shaking violently, knocking the three of them down. (Xylene): What was that? Outside the ship, Psyphon is blasting the door of the ship. Heavily dented, it falls, and Psyphon enters the ship. (Psyphon): Give me the Omnitrix. (Magister Patelliday): Never. (Psyphon): Then I'll just have to take it from you. Psyphon shoots laser at Magister Patelliday, but he dodges and takes out his blaster, blasting Psyphon. He falls down for a moment but he immediately gets up. (Psyphon): Weakling. He forms a blast of pure energy and blasts all three of them. They fall to the ground semi-unconscious. He walks towards the silver tube and tries to shoot a blast at it to break it, but the blast deflects and hits Psyphon. He stumbles back as Xylene gets up. (Xylene): Step away from the tube. Now. (Psyphon): I must complete the task given to me by Master Vilgax. (Xylene): I won't allow it. She telekinetically levitates Psyphon into the air and pressures one of her tentacles against the scanner next to the silver tube. The tube opens, revealing a spherical pod. Magister Labrid regains consciousness and weakly gets up. Psyphon's eyes light up. (Magister Labrid): Xylene! He pulls out his blaster and uses it to shoot laser at Psyphon. He growls in pain and shoots laser at Xylene from his eyes. She loses her telekinetic concentration on Psyphon and is tossed against the opened tube, and Psyphon falls to the ground. (Magister Labrid): Psyphon, you are arrested in the name of the Plumbers. (Psyphon): I'd rather die than follow your orders! In fact, I'd rather you die. He shoots grenades everywhere. Magister Labrid blasts the grenades with his blaster before they can touch the ground. (Magister Labrid, aiming his blaster at Psyphon): Are you sure you don't want to surrender? Psyphon sighs and drops his weapons. (Magister Labrid): Good. Xylene gets up. (Xylene): The ship's taken a lot. The Omnitrix is not safe. We need to send it elsewhere. (Psyphon): No! Magister Labrid punches him hard in the face, knocking him out. (Magister Labrid): Sorry. Reflex. (Xylene): I'll send the Omnitrix off to its intended user. She slams a button which is next to the tube containing the pod. Above the button, a screen displays the word 'Earth'. The tube contracts into the roof, and the ground opens up below the pod, sucking it into outer space. The ground fills up again, and robot drones teleport into the ship. (Xylene, squinting): Vilgax. Magister Patelliday regains consciousness and gets up, facepalming at the sight of drones surrounding him. Major Events *Ben, Gwen, Max, Magister Labrid, Xylene and Magister Patelliday make their first appearances. *Vilgax, Psyphon and Vilgax's drones make their first appearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) *Max Tennyson (first appearance) *Plumbers **Delta Squad ***Magister Labrid (first appearance) ***Xylene (first appearance) ***Magister Patelliday (first appearance) Villains *Vilgax (first appearance) *Psyphon (first appearance) *Vilgax's Drones (first appearance) Aliens Used Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Journey Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres